


christmas decorations

by seeds



Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeds/pseuds/seeds
Summary: George hated the tacky Christmas decorations that Karl hung up around the rental house over the course of their trip. Or so he thought...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	christmas decorations

Thank _fuck_ the trip was almost over. In all honesty, George didn’t know how much longer he could go without doing or saying something stupid, something he would probably regret for a long time. The only thing that held him back was the fact that everyone else was there. Wilbur, Sapnap, Karl, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, etc. You get the point. He and Dream were _not_ the only ones there, which was a relief.

Everyone had been packing their bags, and George couldn’t decide if he was disappointed or happy that it was coming to an end. Whatever the answer was, he could decide _after_ he got back to his house. _After_ Dream went back to Florida. When would he even see Dream again? And why was he only hung up about Dream leaving?

George already knew the answer to the second question.

He pulled the handle of his suitcase up, rolling it out of the room he stayed in. The stale Christmas decorations still hung up on the walls. He fucking hated those stupid things. They looked tacky. He closed the door, entering the hallway where he found Dream doing the same thing. He tried to avoid him by walking to the end of the hallway, which just _didn’t_ work.

“George!” He stopped walking and turned to see his best friend running towards him. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you all morning! You weren’t in your room when I knocked.”

“I wasn’t?”

“No.” He nervously looked down at his feet. “Have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?”

George’s eyes shot back up at him. “No! No, not at all. It’s me if anything.”

“If something’s wrong, you can always talk to me.” Dream rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Would you ever hate me?” Dream’s eyes widened.

“What? No! I could never hate you. You know that, George.”

“Yeah…” Dream’s hand fell back to his side, the warmth disappearing from George’s shoulder. “Where’s everyone else?”

“I think they’re cleaning up Karl’s Christmas decorations so nothing is left behind.” George nodded, looking around for anything they missed. “George?”

“Hmm?”

“They missed something.”

George looked up, finding himself under a single piece of mistletoe with Dream. He held his breath, looking up at his friend. He couldn’t decide if Dream was terrified or happy, something George was trying to figure out himself. Dream lowered his head. Breaths hitched, their faces were inches apart. No one even moved until Dream lowered his voice to a low whisper.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Who said I don’t want to?”

“You want to kiss me, George?” Both men went silent.

“Kiss me, Dream.”

No hesitation, Dream pushed their faces together. Letting go of his suitcase, George wrapped his arms around the back of Dream’s neck, pulling him even closer. Dream’s arms wrapped around George, resting on his lower back.

George moved backward, leaning his back against a door. Dream put his arm against the wall, the other on the back of George’s head. George bit his lip, allowing Dream the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. George had waited so long to do this. He tasted the remnants of coffee in Dream’s mouth, it was bitter but sweet.

“Oh, fuck! Get a room! Fuck!” Dream looked up and down the hall, at a screaming Tommy and a Tubbo shielding both their eyes.

He looked back down at George, who was sharing a smug smile. He placed his hand on George’s back, supporting him up as he turned the knob and opened the door they were leaning on. Just as he kicked the door shut, he could still hear the complaining from behind him.

“Jesus fuck. WILBUR!!!” He ignored it, sitting down on whoever’s bed in the random room they entered. George looked at him with an emotion he couldn’t quite describe.

“What?”

“I-”

“Did you not-” George walked towards him, sitting in Dream’s lap. It was him who initiated the kiss this time. Dream tried to speak through the kiss. “I’m gonna miss my flight, George.”

“My house is a 30-minute train ride from here, you can stay with me.”

“I won’t argue with that.”

George decided he now _loved_ tacky Christmas decorations.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like writing a short oneshot today :)


End file.
